Strange Addiction
by Puddyyz
Summary: It has been 3 years since Tweek has been to south park, and he finally has decided to come back for his last year of highschool. of course his horrible memory has led him to have forgotten most everything, but as soon as he returns, he is greeted with an all too familiar face.
1. 1- Stupid Friends

**_1_**

"Hey," Kyle half whisper shouted.

Tweek shifted back to reality and turned from the window to look to the left side of him where Kyle had claimed his seat. He was smiling dimly, enough to make the freckles on his cheek rise, and patted Tweeks shoulder as he continued talking.

"Are you ok? You have been quiet for a while and- well I know youre always quiet- but-" Kyle tripped over every word he said, struggling to make his point. "I thought you'd open up a little after we'd- y'know- be alone."

Tweek raised an eyebrow and replied blantly, keeping well maintained eye contact with kyle. "I would open up, but most people in here I dont like."

Tweek nodded up to the front of the car.

It has been 9 hours and Tweek has had to put up with sitting in the car with 4 obnoxious teens. Kyle and Bebe not included.

Driving was Clyde, and since he was driving he had to pick the songs, which fucking sucked in Tweeks opinion.

Next to him was Kevin, his bestfriend, or lover as it would seem, but thats impossible. Not only does Clyde have a girlfriend but he is just a stuckup jock, who sucks at holding a decent relationship.

In the middle were Bebe and Cartman. God, did Tweek hate Cartman. Bebe was fine, she was actually rather nice. But Cartman on the other hand, they've at least had to pull over 20 times to stop at a gas station to get food for him or go to the bathroom, usually both.

And in the back was Tweek, Kyle and Stan. Stan wasnt annoying, sort of at least, but he was friends with Clyde, and that was enough to hate him.

"Oh." Kyle removed his hand from Tweeks shoulder where it had been sitting and mumbled quitely, nearly inaudible due to the blaring Katy Perry music. "Im sorry you had to put uo with these guys for a while," four years, Kyle. "But they're not that bad. Aside from Cartman, of course." Tweek knew that Kyle also loathed most of them, but always tried to stay positive.

Maybe they werent as bad as Tweek depicted them to be. Maybe he was over reacting.

Tweek hated Stan and his friends-hereallydid. And it's no secret because he made sure everyone knew it as often and as vocally as possible.

He has spent so much time trying to forget the stupid things they put him through that, what with the shitty memory Tweek had to begin with, ended up forgetting what littlenormalstuff he did as kid. Yeah, they're stupid and annoting kids-but they really helped him find himself in his skin.

Clyde all of a sudden starting screaming the lyrics to the song, making everyone groan. "BOOM! CLAP! SOUND OF MY HEART THE BEAT GOES ON AND ON AND ON ON ON ON-"

Tweek covered his ears and sighed in frustration, forgetting the words that he had just spoken to himself. Screw them, he wants to go home.

He missed his coffee, there wasnt a starbucks nearby and Tweek was not going to take coffee from a gas station.

Stan had headphones on, but everyone could still see his frustration.

Then Cartmans favriote song had to come on next. Of course it fucking had to.

"This is my fucking shit!" Cartman reached up to the front of the car and turned up the radio 'til it reached its maximum volume. "Mr. Collipark. Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! All the shawtys in the club lemme see you dance!"

With Cartman blaring the vocals and Clyde singing in the background, Tweek couldnt blame Kyle for what happened next. He wanted to do it as much as Kyle did.

Kyle ripped off his shoe and chucked it at Cartman. "Shut up you fucking fatass!"

Cartman screeched making Clyde swerve on the road, resulting in everyone screaming, and Kevin falling on top of Clyde.

"KAHL! YOU STUPID JEW!" Cartman started climbing into the backseat while Kyle continued screaming and kicking him.

It was like watching two elementary kids fighting horribly. Despite Cartmans size, Kyle was winning. Which is rather sad now that he thought about it.

Stan pushed Cartman back up into the middle seat and pulled Kyle back.

"You two stop." He was staring at Cartman, but it was almost as if he was mainly talking to Kyle. "Kyle."

Without making eye contact, they both turned to their phones and started texting eachother. They did that quite often, though they were usually in the same room.

Cartman huffed and mumbled something inaudible to the other passengers. Clyde had already turned down the music and silently started talking to Kevin, though the only sounf that could've been heard was the roaring engine.

"Two more hours," Tweek turned back to the window and placed his forehead on it. "two more fucking hours."

Bebe shook Tweek so he would wake up, causing him to jolt up and scream almost immediately. Bebe quickly covered his mouth to shut him up.

Bebe put her finger above her lips and pointed to Kyle.

He was sleeping, softly snoring on Stans shoulder. Up in the front he had noticed Kevin and Clyde switched spots so Clyde could sleep. Cartman was also snoring loudly, which annoyed him almost too much.

He then wondered what time it was, seeing how dark outside was.

"Bebe, what time is it? And why arent we in South Park yet?"

"We stopped somewhere to eat, but you were asleep so we left you in the car. See." She slid her phone from her back pocket and shoved it in Tweeks face.

Tweeks eyes flinched, needing to adjust to the light. Once his eyes focused it showed Tweek asleep, drooling. Tweek blushed and tried to snatch the phone from her, but she quickly pulled it back.

"Nah-ah-ah~" Bebe snickered mockingly. "Its 10 o'clock and we should be arriving at South Park in 10 min."

Tweek smiled, and looked back out the window. The sky was beautiful at night. Kevins window was rolled down, so the car was cold.

He could hardly wait to see everyone again. Though he forgot neraly everyone there. All he remembers are childrens faces. But there is one he vaguely remembers more than the other.

As he tried to remember his name, they passed a sign revealing the all-too familiar name, Tweek only had to read it out to gain back all the sweet and sickening memories of his childhood.

"Welcome to South Park Colorado."

Both good and bad memories filled his senses, and it was like he had been hit in the head with a rock reminding him of that boys name.

Anticipation, impatience, fear. All of them had just been crudely mixed at the same exact moment as he remembered that boys name. As he remembered their memories.

Oh boy.


	2. 2- He is here

2

Clyde pulled up into his dads driveway as the engine coughed out its final breath. Everyone squished themselves out of the car and raised their arms in the air to stretch.

"Ah~ im so glad were not crammed in that car anymore." Bebe remorsed.

Kyle rubbed his eyes and yawned out a response. "Yeah, especially for you, Bebe. You had to sit next to Cartman."

Clyde snickered as Cartman crossed his arms.

"Better than sitting next to a dirty jew."

Clyde led everyone up to his front porch after taking in the sight of his old house.

"I cant wait to see him. Its been too long." Awe, Clyde wants to ses his dad. How sweet to miss someone so important. On the other hand..

Tweek hoped his parents were dead. He wished he could admire his parents like Clyde did, but he wasnt raised with a loving family like most kids.

"Hopefully dad's not too suprised that were here." Clyde reached up to the door bell but hovered over the button. "You guys okay with crashing on my couch for tonight?"

Not wanting to walk to their homes at 10:20 pm in south park because god knows what will happen to them, they all frantically nodded.

Clyde rang the doorbell and it was almost immediately answered.

"Clyde! Its been forever!" Instead of his own dad saying that, there was this girl, around their ages, that pulled him into a hug.

Wendy was the one who did so, and quickly forged everyone into an embrace aswell.

"W-wendy! what are you doing here? shouldnt you still be in new york?" Stan questioned as he stared at his former friend.

She threw him a toothy smiled and pulled a strand of hair back that was falling out of place behind her ear. "I graduated early. I see you guys did too, which is sort of suprising-"

"We didnt finish school early, our school started a month before yours, so we obviously wouldve finished before you." Kevin reminded her.

"-Oh, well arent you guys wondering how I knew you were going to be here?" Wendy waited for a response.

"No-"

"Jimmy told me! We are also going to go to the same college, so we kept in contact."

"B-but where's Clydes dad-?"

"Oh, he's on a buisness trip." They started walking up the drive way and into the house. "He didnt know you guys were coming so early."

Kevin sleepily nodded, and Wendy took note that everyone was dead ass tired. "Well you guys are no fun." She sighed and put her hand on her hip. "I guess we could just talk tomorrow morning."

"Thats a good idea."

Stan walked up Clydes stairs, followed by Kyle. They both walked into Rogers room, so everyone guessed they were going to share his bed, as he was gone.

"Ok," Bebe clapped her hands together. "Clyde and Kevin will share a bed, Kyle and Stan already are, so Tweek, Wendy and I will sleep on the couch."

"Whaaaat? Thats no fair, why does Tweek get to sleep with the girls?"

"Because we know that hes not a perverted pig." Wendy started as she pushed Clyde up the stairs.

"Im n-not a pervert.." Clyde sniffled.

Kevin followed closely behind the two and Bebe and I went straight to the kitchen. I raided Clydes pantries to look for instant coffee as Bebe looked for whiskey, and to my luck there were plenty packagesbfor coffee. So I made myself two cups.

Cartman already was willing enough to sleep in Clydes basement, wanting to be alone to do his nightly satanic rituals or something.

Wendy walked back down the stairs and Bebe handed her a glass of Honey Whiskey, and the three collapsed on the couch and turned on the movie Heathers. Bebe had made popcorn in advance so it was perfect.

30 minutes had passed and Bebe and Wendy were already passed out. Where as Tweek couldnt even blink.

Bebe was sleeping on him, so he tried to move as little as possible, but his twitching always took the best of him.

Tweek was getting bored, and the only way he could cure this horrible feeling of 'I need to fucking get out of here' was to fucking get out of there.

He gently lifted Bebes head and placed it on the couchs' cushion. From there he slipped into one of Roggers coats that hung on the coat rack to the left of the door and was turning the door knob to open the door- until-

Kyle.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kyle questioned as he trotted down the stairs.

Fuck. "Oh, K-Kyle. What are you doing up so- so late?"

"I asked you first."

"Oh, u-uh," Tweeks hand slid off the doorknob and fell to his side. "I- I just needed some fresh air."

Kyle raised an eyebrow and started walking towards him. Tweek didnt want Kyle to touch him. He just wanted to be left alone. Just wanted to walk outside alone.

"Oh." Kyle replied.

Did Tweek say that out loud? "..Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Gah." He was twitching uncontrollably now and wanted nothing but to take in a sharp breath from outside Clydes stuffy house.

Kyle sighed and raised his arms up to his shoulders, lifting his eyebrows in the process. "No, its ok dude. I totally get it. You were just with us and want some privacy."

Kyle slowly started backing up onto the stairs. "Ill- I guess ill leave now."

Tweek watched Kyle walk up the stairs and into Rogers room. He didnt stop him, he was glad he was gone. No offense Kyle.

As soon as Kyle shut Rogers door Tweek turned around and pulled open the beloved exit and paced out.

Tweek walked fast and shoved his hands in his pockets. outside was absolutely beautiful.

Sure, South Park was still most likely filled with hobos and drunk rednecks, but at night, when only the sky was visible it was as if he could reach up and pull one of the stars out of the sky. The stars and moon illuminated the floor to the point where it looked like it was glowing, and he felt as if he was walking in space.

The sky is what connected everything. Everyone. Its the only thing everyone can look at at the same time and feel small but more powerful than what they were told out to be.

And in a way, Tweek wished he was a star.

He continued walking down the sidewalk, wondering why he was out so late.

Crap, hes out too late. Hes probably going to get raped, or kidnapped. Or probed in the ass! Jesus!

But he kept walking. Something told him that if he stayed out longer he would find something he needed. Though it was probably just his body telling him to take his goddamn pills.

Up ahead was Starks Pond, and thats where Tweek decided to stop to admire its beauty.

The water reflected the sky, making it look like he could jump right in and swim out into space where no one could judge you. You could not see, talk, hear, or love anyone. Youre just a tiny particle floating in a place full of infinity and light where youre the only thing that you need to worry about. Aside from aliens.

Tweek sat down on the ice cold bench and looked at the pond, unblinking. He thought about a few things, like if Kenny was still a hobo, or if Butters was finally free of his helicopter parents.

He thought, until he zoned out.

He bet if someone was looking at him theyd be pretty weirded out. Was someone looking at him? Oh god.

Tweek didnt want to turn around, scared it would be a killer clown, or worse, a drunk redneck not taking kindly to gay people.

A few moments of absolute silence passed until Tweeks breath hitched and he started making alienated noises that seemed impossible for humans to even dream of speaking.

Foot steps. The person- thing was getting closer. Then a fucking hand touched his shoulder, and Tweek screamed bloody murder.

He jumped forward and plummeted onto the snow and swiftly turned around to see his attacker.

Tweeks eyes widened at the figure infront of him. _Oh my god. Is that-_

"Hey."

 **A/N: yo ;) this was pretty fun to make and cant wait to start on tbe next chapter! this is the first fanfic i have ever written, so it might suck, sorry! overall i hope you guys enjoy this story**


End file.
